


Mining Together

by Hermans



Category: Stardew Valley, Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Abigail is so precious, Cute, Fluff, I also really like writing Xreader stuff, I finished my second fanfic, Other, i hope you'll like it, i really like writing fluff, slow, woohoo!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermans/pseuds/Hermans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You promise to go to the mines with Abigail on a good day after she told you she really would like to. Today is that day. The two of you will be underground together for quite a while...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mining Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> This is my second Stardew Valley fanfic. My first one was about Sam, but this one stars Abigail.  
> I really hope you'll enjoy it!

Summer 6:00 am

You wake up.

You walk to the TV, and turn it on. You look at the screen.  
'The spirits are very happy today! 'They will do their best to shower everyone with fortune' the fortuneteller says. You smile.  
'Guess it's time to go mining.' You think to yourself.

You water your plants, harvest some crops, and pet your animals.

After all that, you get your gear ready to go to the mines.

But first a short stop at Pierre's.

'Seeds for sale!' He exclaims loudly. You smile. "Hey Pierre, nice to see you!" You tell him.  
"Hey there, nice to see you, farmer! Need anything?"

You shake your head. "Not today, sorry. Probably tomorrow again, ok?' You say.  
Pierre nods. "All right. Have a good day!" He says while smiling.

You walk to the back of the shop, open the door, and walk straight to Abigail's room.

You knock on the door. No reaction.  
You knock again. No response.

You knock again, quite firmly this time. You hear a soft gasp.  
"Hello? I-Is someone there?" You hear on the other side of the door.

You smile. "Abigail? Are you there?" You ask.

"W-wait! One eh... One moment!" You hear some sounds coming from her room.

The door opens slightly. "Hey! Farmer! What are you doing here?" She asks with a smile. You notice her face is slightly red.

"You forgot already... I'm dissappointed, Abby." You say with a sarcastic voice.  
She smiles. "I didn't forget! I just saw that the spirits are very happy today, so I immediately thought of eh... you." She says while looking away.

You smile. "Very well. Are you ready to go?" You ask.

"Yeah, could you give me a second? I need to... fix something real quick."

You nod. She closes the door. A few seconds pass as you can hear some sounds coming from her room.

She opens the door fully this time. "Ready?" She asks with a smile. "Yes." You reply. "Let's go."

She gestures toward the window. "Let's go through there."  
You nod. "Haven't told your parents that you're going to the mines, huh?" You ask.

She shakes her head. "They would't understand, and they wouldn't let me either."  
You nod. "The window it is, then."

She walks to the far side of the room, grabs her sword from the drawer, and goes to pet David, her pet guinea pig.  
"Take good care of my room, okay? She whispers to him. The rodent squeaks happily in reply.

She climbs through the window. You follow her.

The two of you are walking to the mines together.

"Think you're prepared enough?" You ask her with a smile. "Yes!" She says firmly. "I got my sword, I got you to help, nothing can go wrong!"

"You'll need more than a sword to get somewhere in the mines, you know? Where is your food? And where are your torches? And did you bring a pickaxe?"  
With every question you ask, her smile gets smaller, until she hangs her head slightly. "I guess I-"

You give her a firm pat on the back. "Just kidding, I got you covered.  
I've brought some torches, and enough salads for the two of us."  
She frowns at you, and punches your shoulder lightly. "You're so mean, making me think we were unable to go! And why salads?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just like to tease you a little. We are going to the mines, don't you worry about that.  
As for the salads, they are healthy, nutritious, and provide a nice boost in energy and health for relatively cheap." You answer.

You arrive at the mines.

"Nervous?" You ask her. She nods. "Yeah, but I'm also really excited!"

You smile. "I'll tell you what we are going to do today. The first things behind the entrance are an elevator and a ladder.  
Since this is your first time in the mines, I suggest we take the ladder. It takes us down one level in the mine.  
The elevator is for every five levels, we can take that one when you're more experienced. We'll take it safe and slow today, okay?"  
Abigail nods.

You step inside together. 

The two of you walk towards the ladder. You climb down first. Abigail follows you closely. The two of you are at the first level of the mine.  
She looks around. "So, where are the monsters?"  
You smile. "Monsters? From the second floor down. This first floor is only rock. And... If you're lucky..." You say while grabbing something  
off of the ground. "You might find something nice."

You toss your new found item towards her. She catches it. "A quartz!" She explaims enthausiasticly. "I love those!"  
You smile. I'll break these rocks. We need to look for another ladder. They never appear in the same spot,  
you know?" She nods, while wandering around a little

"Found it! Let's go down a level!"  
You yell to her. 

She follows your descent to the next level quickly.

You defensively stand in front of her, with your sword raised. "See that?" You point to a green slime in front of you.  
"Yeah, that's a slime, right?" You nod. "Yes it is. Our first target today. Do you need me to show you first how to beat them?  
Or do you want to try for yourself?"

She smiles. "I wanna try it." You gesture forward.

She clenches the sword with both hands. With resolute steps, she approaches he small monster. It gets ready to attack.  
Abigail stops walking, and calms her breathing. The slime jumps towards her.

She blocks the slime, and swings her sword. Three direct hits. The slime lets out a small cry, and vanishes.

"That was awesome!" She yells happily. "Did you see that?

You smile. "Well done! You took it down without getting hit, and that was really well blocked of you in the beginning!  
Your reaction speed is pretty impressive." You say. She smiles. "Thanks! I guess playing videogames paid off."

The two of you laugh.

'Her laugh is really nice.' You think to yourself. "Shall we go on?" She nods, still smiling.

The following couple of levels are quite a breeze together. You explain to her about how bombs are used, how to make fishing bait  
from killed bugs, how to use the terrain as an extention of your fighting style. She listens to everything you say wih great care,  
as if she's making a mental checklist.

You suddenly freeze in front of the next ladder.

"I have a bad feeling suddenly" you say calmly. Abigail frowns in response. "Why that?"

"Listen. Even if it's a lucky day, we still could get swarmed. I somehow completely forgot about it, but I'm glad I remember now. You tell her.

"Swarmed?" She asks.

You nod. "It goes by some different names, but the bottomline is that it'll look like there is some kind of coloured gas in the air.  
And before you know it, a dozen or so flying enemies will appear. If that happens, we got to put our backs together, and fight on, ok?"

She smiles. "We made it this far, right?"

You nod.

Nothing eventful happens on the next level, besides the fact that you see Abigail casually munching on an amethyst.  
You decide not to ask about it.

But then, on the level after that, the air turns yellow.  
You go stand behind her. Your backs are against each other.

"Okay, ready?"

You cant hear her response, as a horrible buzzing sound, louder than ever before, fills the air.  
The two of you instinctively cover your ears.

Then you see it. A horde of flying insects greater in number than you've ever seen before, flying towards you.

You grab Abigail by the hand, and dash for the elevator. She breaks out in a sprint.  
You notice she can run a lot faster than you anticipated.  
It looks more like she is leading you now.

As soon as you get into the elevator, you punch a random button. 'Any floor would be better than this one.' You think.

 

The door closes, and the two of you catch your breath.

"That was awesome!" She yells happily. "That was so cool! Oh my god, I've never ran so quickly in my life!  
Did you see all those bugs? There were like, 50 of them! We had to run so quickly! I was so scared!"  
She keeps rambling for a little while.

You suddenly realize that you haven't released her hand. "S-sorry." You say as you try to let go, but she holds on tight.

The elevator stops level 20.

'Level twenty... Nice pick." You think. "Abigail." You say. "Could you do me a small favor?"

She smiles. "Of course! What is it?"

You smile broadly. "Please close your eyes. I want to show you something."

"Sure!" She says with a smile.

The two of you walk outside.

You carefully lead her to the lake.

"Well, since we're here, I might as well show you this." You tell her. "Open your eyes, please."

She opens her eyes. She gasps softly. "There is a lake down here?" She asks.

You smile gently. "There are more lakes, but I thought this one would be best to show you.  
It's quite beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah... It is."

The two of you stare at the water together. You put your arm around her shoulders after gathering some courage.  
She smiles, and presses herself against you. "I'm really glad that I came along today." She softly says.

You smile from the bottom of your heart. "I'm really happy I took you with me as well."

She snuggles up against you. 'This is really nice...' You think.

A short silence passes. There is no sound hearable, except your own breathing.  
And hers, ofcourse.

'What am I waiting for?' You think. 'I like her, right? Do something!'

Your lungs fill with air. ''So..." You say with a slightly shaky voice.  
She turns her head towards yours. "So?"

"So... Do you enjoy being here?"  
You ask. 'That's not what I wanted to ask!' You think.

She smiles. "I enjoy being here. It's really nice..."  
You see that her face is becoming red.  
"... that you're here with me."

You take your arm from her shoulders. S  
he looks at you with a mix of hope and regret visible in her face.

"I'm sorry... Did I say something weird?" She says with a sad voice, before you're able to react.

You go stand right in front of her. You step closer, and put both of your arms around her.  
"Abby..." you softly say while leaning in closer.

She places her arms around your neck, and kisses you firmly.

The the two of you part after a few seconds.  
She stares into your eyes. "This is the best date I've ever had." She says.  
You can't help but smile.

"Won't your dad get mad, if he found out we went on a date and kissed without a bouquet?"  
You ask with a sarcastic smirk.

"We are also in the mines without permission, you idiot! Do you think I'm gonna tell him about this?"  
She replies. "And do you think I care about getting a bouquet?"

"Doesn't mean I'm not gonna get you one tomorrow. Maybe I'll give it to you in your dad's shop."

She smiles. "Go ahead. But for now, we need to get back. It's getting late."

You nod. "So... Got anything to do tomorrow?" You ask.

"Bring me a bouquet, and we'll go on our first official date." She says with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> So... You've reached the end. Thank you for reading!  
> There is not enough Abigail on this site in my opinion, so I decided to make some myself. I hope I kept it in character enough!
> 
> You might wonder what was happening in Abigail's room before you knocked. Let's just say I'll leave that up to your imagination :P (Or maybe another fic. Can't promise anything, but maybe, if I ever get to write some slight NSFW... I'll see how many people are interested)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this. If you did, A comment or kudo would be greatly appreciated.  
> If you didn't, constructed critisism is greatly appreciated as well.
> 
> Thanks for reading, again! I hope you liked it!


End file.
